


First times the charm!

by Anonymous



Category: Lucida
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Error x fresh - Freeform, Errorfresh - Freeform, Errortale, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Lucida - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, also if u cant tell error and fresh in this universe are dating like multiple ppl poly rights, error/fresh - Freeform, fresh x error - Freeform, fresh/error - Freeform, idk i dont consider em undertale anymore since theyre their own things now but still, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Error and fresh lose their virginity to each otherim a terrible writer and i hate writing so forgive me if this kind of sucks, also its my first time writing pure smut ! Also if there are any issues it's 5am and I'm both dyslexic and have terrible sight when it comes to text so im sorry, ive editted it as much as I can ijasokdlasdthis is a very vanilla one shot
Relationships: ErrorFresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	First times the charm!

It had been planned for months, Error and Fresh had talked heavily about losing their virginity to each other- Of course Blue was excited to absolutely info-dump to Fresh about how sex worked, Blue had sex all the time, usually with their other partners. But Fresh and Error were the odd ones out, not that it was bad, everyone of their other boyfriends were supportive of them not losing anything. But after a while both of them kinda wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

Fresh was sitting up on the bed with Error standing in front of him, Fresh and him were kissing softly with Fresh's larger claws wrapped around his smaller chubbier frame. Fresh felt bubbly and excited, and also extremely funking nervous. He felt a ping in his non-existent heart of 'oh my god this is happening'. His teeth slowly moving from his boyfriends' to his chin, and then his neck. It wasn't the same as when humans kissed- but to skeletons it still seemed to do the job. 

Shifting as he held Error close, teeth scrapping softly against his neck. Error's smaller hands clinging to Fresh's collar and trying to push him closer, Fresh chuckled and pulled away to look at Error. They had planned this event for a while- nothing to be afraid of. Absolutely awkward, he knows, Learning his best about bodies, talking out what to do if Error or him got uncomfortable. But one thing they never decided was who was going to take the lead. Error grumbled when Fresh stopped kissing his neck. Pushing his face against Fresh's and flopping them both further onto the bed.

Error sat up, fidgeting with his clothes. "Excited?" Fresh asked, Watching Error sit on his stomach and throw his coat off to the floor behind them, Fresh's room wasn't super cluttered, but enough that the coat didn't feel out of place.

Error paused, Squinting his eyes to see his boyfriend "Yea- I mean, are _you_?" He asked softly, his own face powdered blue with flush. He spoke as he lowered his head down to kiss at Fresh's cheeks. 

"'Course I am bruh!" Fresh chuckled, Blushing a little while his boyfriend gently kissed at him. "My stomachs jus' outa whack, I'm all nervous." He smiled, Pulling Error into a soft kiss. "But we can keep goin'-" He said, and as he said that Error's kiss got deeper, sure they'd made out before, it wasn't something they were strangers to, but it felt different. Hungrier almost.  
  
Their mouths opened and both of their weird tentacle-y tongues snaked out to wrap around each other, they sat like that for a while, basking in the familiar feeling of their tongues doing their own special tango. Fresh felt Error's hands move down his frame and feel his ribs through his shirt. Causing the larger to shift just a bit. "Can I take this off?" Error asked, pulling his face and tongues away.  
  
"Sure! Only if you take off yer shirt too." Fresh smiled with a shit-eating grin, but god that stupid grin drove Error wild. Error Smugly nodded and helped Fresh out of his shirt, meaning Fresh had to remove his hat and square glasses. Fresh then tried to help Error remove his own shirt- you know return the favor, but Error batted his hand away. "No- Nah. I can do it!"   
  
Fresh sat back, letting him throw his shirt off, Fresh was soon pulled into a kiss again, Error's eyes open- close like this he could see the scars on Fresh's sockets, surrounding it was burn scars and he could see the little parasite peaking out and watching Error. Even with a fake body, Fresh's natural flame and biting caused decay around the sockets...But Error didn't mind. Kissing the much larger guy in front of him and relaxing into the kisses.  
  
Fresh felt his spine tingle when Error stared right at him- right at his real body. He melted a bit in Error's kiss, relaxing and breathing out. Their faces moved away from each other. "Should uh,...." Fresh spoke, his goofy voice awkwardly peaking in suggestion. "Should we form our bodies now?" Error sat up and thought for a moment, tapping his chin.   
  
"In a second... I wanna keep touching you." He said matter-of-factly, causing any flustered-ness Fresh had been hiding to shoot up to the surface. "If you want-" Error then said, blushing when he sort of realized what he had said. Fresh couldn't even muster a word, only nodding in relative excitement.

He shook a little when Error's hands snaked down his ribs, they were oddly sensitive for a fake body. Error's hands were extremely gentle, it was like being touched by a ghost- Didn't help that Error was cold as hell too. Fresh closed his eyes to sink in the feelings of hands frosting each rib, their breathing shaking a little when Error began to rub at a ridge in his ribs that were slightly more sensitive then the rest.  
  
Error kept his eyes on Fresh, intensely focusing, he wished he brought his glasses so he could really see the detail in Fresh's cute face- but this was clear enough for now. He ran his fingers off of the ribs and around the spine, Fresh twitched under him and grabbed at the blankets under them. Error smirked, his face glowing with excitement. "Do you like that?" He asked, he wasn't trying to sound seductive, he was being genuine.  
  
Fresh finally spoke, opening his eyes to look at the smaller frame in front of him. "Y-yea." He smiled, before gasping again when Error got to the lowest vertebrate. Error's hand paused, and Fresh wiggled a bit beneath him. "Why'd ya stop?" He asked, looking at him. Error giggled.  
  
"Well we gotta remove the shorts..." He said, "And we can change to our bodies now..." he shifted, Error felt confident- perhaps he liked being in control. He sat up more, moving off of Fresh's lap and tossing his capri's off, his magic encasing his body, his body was a light red and black ecto-form, it was chubby and soft just like him, he had a tentacle like dick that looked pretty excited to be here, in fact it made Error a bit embarrassed how excited he had gotten in the passed few minutes. He had boobs but they were pretty unnoticeable.   
  
Fresh missed the feeling of Error on top of him, but grew flustered as he watched the shorter form his body, he was stuck in pause mode staring at the other. Error shook his head once he was comfortable and looked at Fresh. If he could blush anymore he would. "Hey- your turn!" Error stammered. Fresh snapped out of it.  
  
"OH! Oh uh. Yea," He chuckled, moving his hands and tossing his shorts off but left those sucks right on. He looked ridiculous but formed his body without even trying, his body was purple and bit of it would float off like fire would, it was also fat much like error's but with a bit more strong and he had more of a masculine frame with how tall he was. He sat up Juuuust a bit to take a look at what he had which was kind of odd, but he was excited! He quickly learned that he had kind of a mix of both. They didn't mind though, Smiling at Error. "There! Can we keep uh- What's dat word." He though "Get...We can keep laying!"   
  
Error snorted and let out a stupid laugh, Moving back to his place on top of Error. "That's not it, but close enough." He relaxed. Fresh kept his eye on Error.

  
"You're uh...You're cute! You. You look soft." Fresh said, sitting up against the wall a bit but Error still on his lap. "Can I uhm. Can I-I uh you know. Bro. Like...Touch you." He was so awkward and dorky- It made Error feel safer in such an awkward new situation. Error grabbed one of Fresh's hands to his side and nodded.  
  
"Sure..." He hummed, Fresh looked at Error's chubby frame, he knew humans had a weird thing where they didn't like chubby bodies- well some did, but A weird amount didn't. He never got it! He was fat himself, and he really liked it. It felt cute, all of his boyfriends were fat...It was ridiculous. His hands glided around his stomach and rolls, softly squeezing at his breasts. Error didn't mind, Watching- while Fresh did that he pulled the larger into another messy tentacle kiss.   
  
Error's hands started to grip at Fresh as well, touching around his large frame softly, Fresh's body was seemingly more sensitive then Error's- Perhaps it was because Fresh's parasite form wasn't used to this kind of thing, a smaller form resulted in more sensitive feelings in their magic. Error could tell Fresh was excited. He was "breathing" deeply and would gasp or wiggle a little with each touch. The glitch-y skeleton shifted and pulled their tongues away. "Can I, Uh. Get started on the..." He felt so awkward speaking. "Like- touching your..." He tried to find something that was literally anything other then 'dick or pussy' since Fresh hated cursing so much. "Privates?" That was somehow worse in his mind, but it seemed to make Fresh's spine tingle.   
  
Fresh nodded, "Yes, dude." His stupid bro-speak was so bad during a sexual moment but Error didn't mind, he first teased the taller by kissing and licking around his chest and stomach, once he reached the larger's thighs he teasingly nibbled at the inner-thigh before his hands reached for their parts. They had a small-ish clit like dick and a currently pretty soaked vaginal opening, as well as the booty hole but who needs that right now. They were focusing on the very basics today. Error very softly stroked his dick, softly- but enough to cause a reaction, which immediately made Fresh's gasp and shift, Error paused for a bit to look at Fresh and make sure everything was okay, Fresh whined when he stopped though. Egging Error on to continue, Error's movements got slightly faster and more confident, he knew Fresh probably never masturbated before- Fresh was Asexual with a seemingly extremely low sex drive, and Error had of course done his fair share of jacking off- I mean when you're in a white void for years...You get kinda good at it. But that probably meant this felt extremely odd and great for Fresh.   
  
"Have you ever uh- Felt anything like this?" He asked, Still keeping his hands moving, Fresh was wiggling a lot, his worm genes really working here. Fresh took a moment to answer with soft moans and shuffles.  
  
Fresh answered after what seemed to be the longest minute ever- his voice shaking and changing in volume and inflection with each stroke. "Yeah--Aa- But but I- I ain't never y'know, done' anything wit it, I just ignore--hgnnnnn-" he clung to the sheets underneath him. Error chuckled as he watched, His own cock was squirming with impatience. Error bit his tongue his other fingers brushing against Fresh's vagina.   
  
"D'Ya want me to start uh- Preparing you?" Weird way to say that, He asked. "I have lube here just in case." He said, he could hear Fresh kinda say a 'uh huh' through gasps. His strings tossing over a small bottle of it, he honestly didn't think they'd need it, but it's always good just in case, especially for a first time. He pulled his fingers away just for a bit to slather some on his digits. Fresh wiggled unhappily when Error stopped. But he didn't speak. Simply just watching, he was kind of in a daze at the feeling. He loved it. It was extremely different.

Errors lubed up his fingers carefully resumed where they left off, he slowly inserted just one, letting Fresh get used to it, Fresh continued to wiggle, which kind of made it hard. Error huffed in frustration, without really thinking his strings wrapped around his legs and pulled the larger's legs apart to at LEAST get his legs to stop moving too much. Fresh didn't seem to mind, too caught up in the feeling that he wasn't used to, "Add another?" Error spoke, Fresh nodded frantically, he was extremely into this it seemed, even with one of Error's hands occasionally stroking his member to add some more pleasure. 

Sometimes Fresh would feel a knot in his stomach area that pulled at him, he would gasp and wiggle. Of course he knew what that meant, Blue had talked in detail about how things worked. "H-Errorrrrrr" he growled out, his animalistic voice chattering along. Error pulled his fingers out once he thought he could do a good enough job and shifted. Sitting up between his legs more. "Want me to...go in?" He asked, god he needed to work on his sexy lingo, and so did the narrator. "I'll be super gentle."  
  
"Y-ya." Fresh calmed down a bit when Error had stopped fingering him, his breathing was sporadically crazy, he had sort of just noticed his legs were tied apart, but he didn't complain, he had been shifting, moving, and wriggling the whole time without really thinking about it. He let out a yelp like gasp when he felt Error's tentacle dick begin to shift into him, it was achingly slow but Fresh was grateful for it. His pussy wasn't used to this so it was nice how slow the other was, it gave him time to get used to the feeling. Error was trying his damnedest to keep his dick from sliding around too much, but it still shifted inside of him which made Fresh's breath waver.

  
They sat there in silence for a moment, both of them getting used for a second, Fresh groaned out. "Okay y'you can start moving." Error listened and slowly began to thrust, he kept the pace steady and even, the feeling made Error bite his tongues, each movement made Fresh more and more used to the feeling, even impatiently trying to get a bit more movement in there. "Error...M-Couldya move faster?" He asked, Error smiled.  
  
"Course," He giggled, Shifting the pace to something a bit faster, the change in pace made Fresh gasp, it certainly helped that Error dick seemingly had a mind of it's own and thrusted itself forward a bit more, wiggling against his walls, They growled out a low moan when he felt Error's free hand begin to stroke his dick as well, It made the feeling ten times better. Fresh felt his claws rip at the blankets under them as he wiggled, arching his pack to try and get more friction, Error got the hint and began to thrust faster, every time Fresh wanted he'd thrust deeper and faster then before. His hands still jacking him off.  
  
Fresh cried out in moans, tearing just a bit of fabric off of it, thank god this was Fresh's room so he could just replace this shit himself. He did move his hands though to the wall- which was probably even worse as he began to claw it apart. Each time Error moved he'd moan louder and more excitedly. His moans sounded like some sort of demon was getting rawed which was half true. He WAS getting rawed. Error began to moan as well, he felt himself getting close to cumming- any second now and it'd happen, it only made him move faster, hitting that special spot inside of Fresh more often.   
  
"Er-Error!!!" Fresh chittered, He was moving a lot, it was so hard to stay still even with his legs spread wide open, his entire upper body was moving- sweat moved down his face and his body was as hot as an oven. "Ghh-N" he suddenly, and pretty abruptly came pretty heavily, it wracked his whole body and he honestly couldn't handle it. Pushing his body against the wall, Error had stopped moving with a large toothy smile. He didn't mind that he didn't orgasm yet or anything, he was just extremely happy that Fresh seemed to have such a good time.  
  
Fresh stayed like that for a few moments, hands lowering from the wall as he twitched. "I-Error..." He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Error, buffering for a moment. He moved, his sensitive body twitching with the movement but he kissed Error. Error only smooched back, pulling his dick out. Fresh didn't stop kissing him though, one of his hands moving to replicate what Error had done earlier, stroking up his length and playing with it in his hands, it seemed to take Error off guard but he wasn't at all upset by it, The stroking made Error moan into the others mouth. He spasmed as his datemate jacked him off- Cumming a few minutes later. Making a mess of course. Fresh Pulled away from the kiss. "I didn't wanna leave you hanging..." he smiled, Nuzzling Error.

Fresh's instincts right now was to cuddle up and sleep and protect his mate, but they first cleaned, for a moment while they cleaned they were quiet, but once they were in their cozy pajamas and laying side by side Fresh spoke. "That was fun..." He had his face on Error's chest, purring loudly. Because I said so. Error hummed, yawning loudly.  
  
"Yea it was...I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They cuddled quietly in the dark and drifted off into much needed rest 

* * *

Blue looked at Error and Fresh while making his pancakes. Nonchalantly waltzing over. "So! How was the sex?" 


End file.
